


Starlight Darkened

by robinstarrose



Category: Starlight Brigade - TWRP ft. Dan Avidan (Music Video), TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Boys Kissing, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Gay Character, How Do I Tag, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Other, Queer Character, Slow Burn, Trans Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinstarrose/pseuds/robinstarrose
Summary: What happens when a assassin, sent by Void, is set to kill Strive?What happens when by for some reason, Strive befriends them.And maybe even later... love him?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Starlight Darkened

The pained screams of the commander echoed in the large dungeon with the sizzling sound of sharp electricity being shot into his body. He was strapped down on a table with strong metal bonds, keeping him in place as the electricity from the machine above him shocks him, while he screams and begs forgiveness.

"F-Forgive me, my lord! I didn't mean to! The brigade was just-" He cries as the volts get higher, causing him to just scream in agony.

The King Of Void just watches coldly as one of the guards keep their finger on the button that powers the machine to keep up the torture for their king. They look up at him. "Any higher my lord?"

The King nods his head.  **"A few more."**

The guard nods and turns it up more, making the commander scream so loud it makes their ears nearly ring. The guard winces slightly, feeling sick at this horrendous sight, but they know they have to ask the question again. "Any higher?"

To their relief, the King shakes his head.  **"This is enough. Keep it up, however. If he passes out make sure to revive him. He** **_will_ ** **learn what happens when he doesn't follow my order."** With that the King turns around and walks out of the lab as his two guards follow behind and close the doors to the dungeon.

The King rubs his temple with a sigh.  **"I cannot believe that we let that little** **_Moebian brat_ ** **and his** **_idiot brigade_ ** **get the stars back and take down our ships."** He clenches his fist.  **"It's an embarrassment."**

The guards nod their heads in agreement as the King growls.  **"We** **_cannot_ ** **let them get away with this. I am too high and in power to be taken down by this little "hero" and his posse. I've worked too hard to be taken down."**

One of the guards speaks up. "What do you plan on doing, my lord?"

**"If I knew I would've given out the order already."** The King snaps, making the guard sink back slightly. 

"What about an invasion?" The other suggests.

**"No, I already lost so many ships and fighters. I don't need to lose more for a plan that won't work you idiot."** The King begins to storm off and the guards quickly follow after him.

The King storms into his throne room and over to his throne where he sits down and takes a deep breath. A servant walks over and bows before him, trying not to stumble over his words. "M-My lord? We just received news that Constel has um… fulfilled the hit you gave him."

Constel.

That name gives The King a sudden idea.  **"Bring him in."** He orders.  **"Bring him to me immediately."**

The servant nods and quickly runs off to inform guards to bring Constel to The King. 

The King slowly begins to think his idea out more clearly, grinning to himself when he comes up with a full plan. The doors to the throne room open and a young Twilinian walks in.

He was pale, with black hair with white at the end, red eyes, and fully covered with a Void assassin uniform. He bows to his king. "My King."

The King smirks. **"Congratulations Constel on your hit, I see that like always- you never fail me. Unlike** ** _some people."_** He gestures to the commander in the dungeon.

Constel nods his head. "Always, my king."

**"I will see to it that you are given more testosterone as a reward."** The King reminds, keeping up with his usual promise. He had enough respect for Constel to treat him.  **"But before that, I have another hit for you. I'm sure you've heard of what just happened with the** **_Brigade_ ** **yes?"**

"Yes, my lord."

**"Well I have decided to have you go on a hit against the little star hero, Strive."** The King informs.

Constel nods his head as his king continues.  **"I want you to sneak onto the ship while the Brigade is resting, use that ability you have to hide in shadows. Sneak into the Moebian's room and take him out. But make sure it's quiet, that Brigade can maybe take you down and I can't lose my favorite assassin."**

Constel understands, and can't admit he's flattered his king is keeping an eye out for him. "Nobody will hear a sound, I promise. He'll be taken out silently."

The King smiles, trusting that he can do this.  **"I believe you. Now go rest, you will be sent out tomorrow."**

Constel nods and bows before walking out of the throne room. The King sighs in relief and relaxes, a wicked smirk appearing on his face as he chuckles.  **"That little hero won't know what hit him."**


End file.
